


The Boyfs and my son

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: dont read this i wrote it on a whim at 10 pm on a Monday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninginchamomiletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/gifts).



Rich walked into Michaels basement bedroom, ready to play some video games with his boi. He couldn't have prepared himself for what he saw...

Jeremy tied to the ceiling fan as Michael lost it below. 

"What the fresh funky fuck ith going on here??"

"Oh hi Rich. Mikey bet me I couldn't go a week without p0rn so he(e)re we are." 

"damn, i knew you were a horndog but i didn't realithe it wath tho bad."

SUDDENLY CHRISTINE RUNS IN, she throws a glass of holy water at Jeremy and screeches  "CLEANSE YOURSELF OF YOUR SINS" Jeremy melts because thats how holy water works. Michael cries for his long lost lover and Rich goes home to make out with Jake. 

The End

 


	2. author's note

yall ever just reread your work and ask yourself what past you was smoking   
i dont know what this was but i hope you liked it   
-Sam, from months later

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you read this.  
> Chamomile, if you read this, im so so sorry   
> i really love you though and i think youre really good at writing


End file.
